White memories
by brandnewchapter
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya's diary - What is it like to be that kid with his snowy hair? The emotional side of him, as well as his innermost thoughts...even as memories, are part of Shiro-chan and will always be.
1. Begin

**A/N: Basically, this is Toshiro's diary back when he was still non-shinigami - a long time ago. I'm hoping to continue this fanfic, so do review as much as possible :D **

**If some details are wrong, please put up with me. I still have a long way to go in knowing Bleach. Thanks!**

* * *

My name is Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Well, you'd want to know why someone like me would write in a diary. The truth is, I've never liked writing. It hardly interests me - I'm not the kind who pens my thoughts into a book everyday. Since Granny gave me this diary, though, I'll make the best out of it. She'd be hurt if I didn't appreciate her gift, and I hate disappointing her.

Life is peaceful around here in the 1st district – no thieves, robbers and bad characters. It's so peaceful that it's almost boring. Not that it's a bad thing, but all of us here yearn for some action too. Occasionally, shinigami dressed in black robes pass by, katana at their sides. It irritates me to see how people bow in awe to them, no matter how many times they visit our town. Sheesh, you'd think they've gotten used to them now. Worshipping them is just overboard to me.

Anyway, I live in a small thatched hut with Granny and Momo, who's infamous for being the most irritating girl around. Hinamori and I have been friends since long ago, but she never – I swear, _never_- fails to annoy me. That girl's going to drive me insane someday. That ridiculous nickname…!

"Shiro-chan?"

"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Doushite?" She smiled innocently. "Kawaii ne…"

"Fine…" I grinned, suddenly inspired. "…_Bedwetter-Momo_."

"Hey!"

"Stop calling me Shiro-chan and I might reconsider the nickname. Otherwise, forget about it, Bedwetter-Momo. I'll be calling you that from now on."

HA. In any case, I'd come up with an equally bad (well-deserved) nickname. You should've seen the look on her face when I first called her "Bedwetter Momo" – it was epic.

Till next time. I actually enjoyed writing, it's relaxing.


	2. Hinamori

**A/N: I hope this is better (: If this one doesn't work out, I'll probably re-submit both chapters/ the story. **

* * *

Woke up late this morning – I opened my eyes to strong sunlight streaming in through the bamboo screen. Granny had gone out for a visit and left breakfast on the table. I wolfed the food down and went to sit on the front porch, still feeling a little sleepy.

Our hut lies on a small street; there are few houses here, the next one was miles away, so most of our time was spent among ourselves. A fair number of people pass by occasionally, but it's nothing like the hustle and bustle of the main street; brightly-coloured stalls set up, brimming with goods to sell, happy laughter and people talking away animatedly. The stark contrast is highlighted by the fact that there is no one here except me. Unless you counted a couple of leaves floating around.

I'd sat there in silence, the cool breeze against my face, when Momo crossed my mind. Where was she, anyway? I hadn't seen her at all after waking up. At the same moment, the soft swish of an object slicing through the air came from the back of the hut.

"Oi, Momo, is that you?"

No reply. I walked around to the back. Momo was stretching her arms, a wide smile on her face. "Ohayo, Shiro-chan!"

"Good morning to you too. What are you doing?"

A blush spread through her face. "Nothing much, really…I mean…well…" Her gaze travelled to the ground at her feet, and I glanced at what lay there. A long wooden branch glinted dully under the sun. I threw her a quizzical look.

"Well," she replied slowly, "I've been wanting…to be...to be..." Momo picked up the branch and brought it down with one deft movement. "…A Shinigami. You know, enroll in Soul Academy...I heard classes start soon."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A Shinigami? Why did Momo suddenly want to be one of their number? Then it hit me. She must have kept quiet about her thoughts and been practising secretly on her own. At that point of time, I couldn't bear to voice my doubts - the smile reappeared again - but honestly. What was so wrong with our life now that she wanted to abandon it for a whole lifetime of wielding katana and fighting against hollows?

I managed to wish her good luck and walked off, feeling guilty at her exulberance, ("I knew you'd understand, Shiro-chan! Arigato neh~") trying to shake off feelings in my heart I couldn't quite place.

I am happy for her, though. Don't get me wrong, Momo should try doing something other than run around all day. The potential, too; her reiatsu level is pretty high for a 'commoner'. I can sense it.

So what is wrong with me?


End file.
